


Help Me

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cute Bucky Barnes, Erotic gifs, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Marvel Universe, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Wingman Bucky Barnes, caring bucky, gentle bucky, gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n asks Bucky for help losing her virginity, how will he deal with playing wingman for the girl he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Bucky and I don't know how exact to character it is but eh still makes me wish I had Bucky this way.
> 
> If you don't like nsfw gifs, chapter 2 is the same fic without gifs :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)

“Bucky, can I talk to you for a moment?” You asked, walking into the common room where he was watching a movie on the couch. As soon as he heard your voice, he paused it and looked up with a smile. “Sure, thing doll”

After taking a seat next to him he asked, “So, what’s up?”

“I need your help with something” You say while looking down at your hands, unable to meet his eyes. He turned his body to face you, giving you his full attention.

“Anything you need, Y/n/n”

“Can you help me lose my virginity” Bucky freezes as soon as the words fell from your lips. Were you asking him to take your virginity? Wait, you were a virgin? How was that even possible. Some part of him was glad that it was though, and he couldn’t help but cheer a little at the thought of there being no one before. Even though he had no right to feel jealous as you weren’t together.

“Wha…What do you mean, doll?” Bucky struggled to get the words out, his heart was beating a bit too quickly and he was filled with a sense of hope.

“I was hoping you could be my wingman tonight, help me find someone to go home with?” You asked looking at your nails still not able to face him and missing how his face dropped and his eyes filled with pain for a moment before he let his face turn neutral.

“Do you really want to do it this way doll? You deserve something special, not some jerk who only cares about himself and won’t treat you right.”

“Bucky, please!” You beg. Bucky knew by your tone he wasn’t going to be able to convince you, once you made up your mind there was nothing anyone could do. But fuck if he wasn’t going to try everything anyway to stop you from doing this.

“Doll, why are you so insistent on this? Don’t you want your first time to be special? With someone you love and who loves you?” He asked, he didn’t want you to do this, you deserved the world not a one-time thing.

“I just don’t want to be one anymore. No one my age is supposed to still be a virgin and I’m sick of being the only one out of my friends who hasn’t done it. Even Steve has, and he was frozen for a billion years!”

“Y/n, there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin. You have to do what you’re comfortable with and go at your own pace, don’t push yourself to fit in. Plus, you think those guys are going to take good care of you and make you feel comfortable, they could seriously hurt you.”

“Buck, I have already decided this is what I want. Thanks for worrying about me but I’ll be fine. Plus, just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I haven’t fucked myself. Toys exist for a reason.” You tell him with a sense of finality. He blushes and discreetly adjusts his jeans that were getting a little too tight for comfort at the thought of you fucking yourself with a toy. He knew you touched yourself, but to have it confirmed was causing his dick to get hard fast.

“Ok, a discussion for a different day but I still don’t think I’m a good choice as a wingman, I haven’t taken anyone home in a long time. Wouldn’t Tony or Natasha be better?”

“I don’t want them to know I’m a virgin”

“What about Steve or Wanda then?”

“Noo, I want it to be you” You whine, sounding like a child. “Come on, Steve told me how good you were with the ladies back in the day.”

“Y/n, that was a long time ago”

“Please, you’re my best friend, I don’t think I could trust anyone else but you with this.” You beg, looking him in the eyes with a small pout. God, he hated that look, it always managed to get him into all sorts of trouble.

“Okay doll, if this is what you want.” Bucky said with a fake smile, hoping you didn’t notice how he felt like his heart was getting ripped apart. How was he supposed to not only watch the girl he’s in love with go home with another but also help her do so.

“Really Bucky! Thank you, you’re the best! I’m going to go change so we can get going!” You say beyond excited, giving Bucky a kiss on the cheek and walking off to your bedroom.

***

“What about him?” You ask Bucky pointing to a cute guy with glasses at the bar. He seemed like he would be sweet and gentle enough for your first time.

“No” Bucky said barely even giving the guy a glance.

“What are you talking about Bucky, look at that guy he’s exactly my type. He looks so cute with his glasses.” You tell him, slightly annoyed. You’d been here for an hour and Bucky had scared away any guy who came up to you and had been shooting down the ones you thought were good choices.

“Not good enough”

“Are you kidding me Bucky! What is wrong with you today?”

“Nothing”

“Seriously, you’ve been moody all night”

“I’m fine. I’m gonna go get some air.” Bucky told you, not even giving you a chance to reply before he was off toward the back door and out of the bar. You followed right after him, you weren’t about to let him get away with being an asshole all night and shutting you out.

“Bucky, what the hell is going on with you?”

“I already told you I’m fine, doll.” Bucky repeated through clenched teeth.

“No, you are most certainly not fine Bucky! You’ve been turning down every guy in here. That was the last guy and he is exactly what I feel is best for my first time. I thought you were here to help me”

“I can’t Y/n, I can’t do this anymore” Bucky said

“Can’t what? Help me?”

“No! I can’t watch you with any guy in there, I can’t watch you flirt or kiss or go home with any man in there, because it kills me to do so.”

“Wha-What are you saying?”

“Fuck, Y/n/n!” He says and leans into you to grab your neck, pulling you into his lips. It all happens so fast you don’t even get to kiss him back as he rips his face from yours and takes a step back dragging his hands through his hair.

“What was that?” You ask, trying to calm the feeling of your heart wanting to beat out of your chest.

“Don’t you get it? I love you Y/n! That’s why I can’t watch you be with someone else, not when I want to be that someone so bad.” Bucky said with his forehead against yours as he looked into your eyes. You were stunned, you never would have thought Bucky had any type of feelings for you besides friendship. Actually, you had given up hope that he would ever feel something for you. Yet here he was saying everything you always dreamed he would.

“Y/n/n, please say something?” He asked afraid of what your silence meant.

“Buck, the only reason I asked you to help me find someone was because I thought you would never see me as anything but a friend” You smile, resting your hands on his face. His eyebrows furled in confusion not being able to believe what you were saying.

“Wha-” He manages to stutter out.

“Bucky, its always been you. Since I met you, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.” He smiles the biggest smile you’ve ever seen on him and pulls you closer, hugging you to him and twirling you around he’s so happy.

“Bucky” you squeal in surprise. He laughs and sets you down, not even letting you stand up fully before he has you back in his arms and is kissing you with everything he has.

“I love you Bucky” You whisper against his lips.

“I love you more than anything Y/n”

***

“Are you sure baby? We don’t have too, we can wait for as long as you want.” Bucky asked you as you both laid there on his bed. It had been a couple of months since the night you confessed your feelings for one another, and you had been closer than ever. You were finally going to be together for the first time, and he had been so sweet and gentle, never letting you rush into it. He wanted to be absolutely certain you wanted this and wouldn’t regret it. It was sweet but you wanted him now, you’d had so many dreams about the different ways he would fuck you long before you even kissed. You were more than ready and a little desperate for it.

“Bucky, I’ve been in love with you for years. I’ve always dreamt it would be you so trust me when I say I’m sure and I want this now. Please Bucky, I want you to be the first one inside me.”

“Fuck, ok kitten on the bed” You immediately got on the bed on your back and he crawled in between your legs and settled with his head right above your core.

“You… you don’t have to do that” You say a bit shy as he started to slide your shorts and panties down your legs and tossing it on the floor.

“Doll, I’ve been dreaming about tasting you for years, there’s no way I’m missing out on it.” He said right before he pressed his tongue to your clit and gave a tiny flick.

“Fuck, Bucky” you say as you twitch against his face, he smirks at your reaction and starts long stripes against your pussy.

You both moan as he begins to get more into it, showing you exactly how much he has always wanted this by inserting a metal finger inside you. You grasp onto his hair and pull at the sensation of the cold metal inside your heat. He can’t help but let out a breathy groan at having his hair pulled. Hearing him make that sound caused you to clench around him.

“Please” you beg, needing more. He knows what you want and begins to suck on your clit as he inserts a second finger inside you.

“Oh my god!”

“You like that kitten”

“Fuck baby, I’m so close” You moan out, moving your hips to meet his fingers.

“You going to cum baby?” He asks as he begins to quicken his pace and slide his fingers faster inside you. “Cum for me, kitten, I want you to drench my fingers”

“Bucky!” You moan loudly as you cum. He works you through it, moving slower and slower until he stops and gives a small kiss to your clit, making you jump at the oversensitivity. He chuckles and starts kissing up your stomach over your boobs and up your neck until he reaches your face. Making you giggle as he presses his lips to your cheeks, chin, nose, forehead and finally they settle on your lips.

You tasted yourself on him for the first time and it made you clench around nothing in excitement. Moving your hand down his body to his pants to return the favour, but his hands reach out to stop you.

“No kitten, this is all about you, I want this to be amazing for you”

“But I want to make you feel good too” you whine, disappointed you didn’t get to taste him like you always wanted to.

“Next time I promise” He said kissing your pout away until you eventually wrapped your hands in his hair and kissed him back. Bucky kept kissing you for a few minutes before moving his metal hand to your lower lips, circling your clit. You shiver into him and he adds a finger inside you. Moving for a few strokes before adding another finger and picking up the pace.

Digging your hands into his hair, you are too distracted to keep kissing him, so your lips graze one another instead. He was watching you closely, reading your body and knowing when to add a third finger, really opening you up for him.

“Bucky, please” you needed him inside now.

“Give me one more kitten, just one more” he said as you brought your hips up into his fingers, chasing your pleasure. Bucky smiled and picked up the pace and adding his thumb to rub at your clit.

“Fuck” you say clenching down on his fingers and cumming around them.

“Good girl” he soothed and kissed your lips before leaning over to reach into his drawer for lube. He slathered a bunch on his dick and gave himself a few strokes with your wetness still on his fingers before rubbing it against your lower lips. Pausing and looking at you, you knew he was checking in one last time if you were ok to keep going.

“Please James” You begged, causing Bucky to swear at the sound of his name on your lips and the look of you arching your body into his hands, needing him inside you so desperately. He groaned and pushed himself inside you. Moaning at the feeling of his length finally being all the way inside you.

“Are you ok?” He asked fully inside you and leaning over you resting on his elbows, waiting for your approval for him to start moving.

“Yeah, I think so. Like I’ve said I’ve had toys inside me before. Just never a real one” Bucky growled, letting you know there would be no more toys in your future.

“You’re bigger than my toys” you say adjusting to the feeling. He smirks and you roll your eyes, that ego.

“You can move” You tell him as he takes your legs and wraps them around his waist. He began moving his hips slowly so you could become accustomed to the feeling. It felt weird but it didn’t hurt, still needed a moment to get used to him inside you.

You never thought you’d be under him in the way you always fantasized about. He was watching you the whole time, watching all your movements, as you trembled beneath him. Leaning down he rests his head against your neck, starting to pick up his pace. The angle was hitting inside you so well.

“Bucky!” you moan, never having felt such pleasure. He reached his arms up along your arms until he was lacing his fingers with yours and kept moving into you. Bringing his face out of your neck, he stared into your eyes and you couldn’t look away. It was the most intimate thing you had ever done, and you were so glad it was Bucky you were sharing it with. You couldn’t imagine this with a stranger.

“James, please” you beg, you were on the edge, you keep feel yourself and you were close. You needed him to make you reach your peak.

“Cum for me kitten” he whispered as he rubbed your clit, making you scream as you came around him. It was the most intense orgasm you had ever had. He was moving into you slowly letting you come down from your high.

“Such a good girl” Bucky told you giving your nose a quick peck. You smiled and tightened your legs around him, moving your hands around his neck and clenching your pussy around him. He groaned taking that as an okay to go quicker inside you and started moving but kept his pace the same and just looked in your eyes his forehead coming to rest against yours. You could see those gorgeous eyes so clear, god he was beautiful.

“I love you, Y/n” he whispered, not wanting to break the silence of the moment.

“I love you Bucky” you whisper back, tears welling in both your eyes. He moved a little faster but never stopped staring into your eyes. A few more strokes and he reached his end inside you, groaning out your name.

You held him as he calmed down, he made sure to support his weight the whole time, never being more than a comfortable feeling against yours. After a few moments, he rolled over to the side and pulled you against him.

“Wow. Bucky Barnes cuddling, who would’ve thought” you tease.

“Anything for my best girl” he said pulling you as close as you could get. You smiled and snuggled in closer to him, before closing your eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Help Me (No Gifs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n asks Bucky for help losing her virginity, how will he deal with playing wingman for the girl he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same story as chapter 1, just without any gifs, there's no new chapter being added sadly.

“Bucky, can I talk to you for a moment?” You asked, walking into the common room where he was watching a movie on the couch. As soon as he heard your voice, he paused it and looked up with a smile. “Sure, thing doll”

After taking a seat next to him he asked, “So, what’s up?”

“I need your help with something” You say while looking down at your hands, unable to meet his eyes. He turned his body to face you, giving you his full attention.

“Anything you need, Y/n/n”

“Can you help me lose my virginity” Bucky freezes as soon as the words fell from your lips. Were you asking him to take your virginity? Wait, you were a virgin? How was that even possible. Some part of him was glad that it was though, and he couldn’t help but cheer a little at the thought of there being no one before. Even though he had no right to feel jealous as you weren’t together.

“Wha…What do you mean, doll?” Bucky struggled to get the words out, his heart was beating a bit too quickly and he was filled with a sense of hope.

“I was hoping you could be my wingman tonight, help me find someone to go home with?” You asked looking at your nails still not able to face him and missing how his face dropped and his eyes filled with pain for a moment before he let his face turn neutral.

“Do you really want to do it this way doll? You deserve something special, not some jerk who only cares about himself and won’t treat you right.”

“Bucky, please!” You beg. Bucky knew by your tone he wasn’t going to be able to convince you, once you made up your mind there was nothing anyone could do. But fuck if he wasn’t going to try everything anyway to stop you from doing this.

“Doll, why are you so insistent on this? Don’t you want your first time to be special? With someone you love and who loves you?” He asked, he didn’t want you to do this, you deserved the world not a one-time thing.

“I just don’t want to be one anymore. No one my age is supposed to still be a virgin and I’m sick of being the only one out of my friends who hasn’t done it. Even Steve has, and he was frozen for a billion years!”

“Y/n, there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin. You have to do what you’re comfortable with and go at your own pace, don’t push yourself to fit in. Plus, you think those guys are going to take good care of you and make you feel comfortable, they could seriously hurt you.”

“Buck, I have already decided this is what I want. Thanks for worrying about me but I’ll be fine. Plus, just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I haven’t fucked myself. Toys exist for a reason.” You tell him with a sense of finality. He blushes and discreetly adjusts his jeans that were getting a little too tight for comfort at the thought of you fucking yourself with a toy. He knew you touched yourself, but too have it confirmed was causing his dick to get hard fast.

“Ok, a discussion for a different day but I still don’t think I’m a good choice as a wingman, I haven’t taken anyone home in a long time. Wouldn’t Tony or Natasha be better?”

“I don’t want them to know I’m a virgin”

“What about Steve or Wanda then?”

“Noo, I want it to be you” You whine, sounding like a child. “Come on, Steve told me how good you were with the ladies back in the day.”

“Y/n, that was a long time ago”

“Please, you’re my best friend, I don’t think I could trust anyone else but you with this.” You beg, looking him in the eyes with a small pout. God, he hated that look, it always managed to get him into all sorts of trouble.

“Okay doll, if this is what you want.” Bucky said with a fake smile, hoping you didn’t notice how he felt like his heart was getting ripped apart. How was he supposed to not only watch the girl he’s in love with go home with another but also help her do so.

“Really Bucky! Thank you, you’re the best! I’m going to go change so we can get going!” You say beyond excited, giving Bucky a kiss on the cheek and walking off to your bedroom.

****

“What about him?” You ask Bucky pointing to a cute guy with glasses at the bar. He seemed like he would be sweet and gentle enough for your first time.

“No” Bucky said barely even giving the guy a glance.

“What are you talking about Bucky, look at that guy he’s exactly my type. He looks so cute with his glasses.” You tell him, slightly annoyed. You’d been here for an hour and Bucky had scared away any guy who came up to you and had been shooting down the ones you thought were good choices.

“Not good enough”

“Are you kidding me Bucky! What is wrong with you today?”

“Nothing”

“Seriously, you’ve been moody all night”

“I’m fine. I’m gonna go get some air.” Bucky told you, not even giving you a chance to reply before he was off toward the back door and out of the bar. You followed right after him, you weren’t about to let him get away with being an asshole all night and shutting you out.

“Bucky, what the hell is going on with you?”

“I already told you I’m fine, doll.” Bucky repeated through clenched teeth.

“No, you are most certainly not fine Bucky! You’ve been turning down every guy in here. That was the last guy and he is exactly what I feel is best for my first time. I thought you were here to help me”

“I can’t Y/n, I can’t do this anymore” Bucky said

“Can’t what? Help me?”

“No! I can’t watch you with any guy in there, I can’t watch you flirt or kiss or go home with any man in there, because it kills me to do so.”

“Wha-What are you saying?”

“Fuck, Y/n/n!” He says and leans into you to grab your neck, pulling you into his lips. It all happens so fast you don’t even get to kiss him back as he rips his face from yours and takes a step back dragging his hands through his hair.

“What was that?” You ask, trying to calm the feeling of your heart wanting to beat out of your chest.

“Don’t you get it? I love you Y/n! That’s why I can’t watch you be with someone else, not when I want to be that someone so bad.” Bucky said with his forehead against yours as he looked into your eyes. You were stunned, you never would have thought Bucky had any type of feelings for you besides friendship. Actually, you had given up hope that he would ever feel something for you. Yet here he was saying everything you always dreamed he would.

“Y/n/n, please say something?” He asked afraid of what your silence meant.

“Buck, the only reason I asked you to help me find someone was because I thought you would never see me as anything but a friend” You smile, resting your hands on his face. His eyebrows furled in confusion not being able to believe what you were saying.

“Wha-” He manages to stutter out.

“Bucky, its always been you. Since I met you, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.” He smiles the biggest smile you’ve ever seen on him and pulls you closer, hugging you to him and twirling you around he’s so happy.

“Bucky” you squeal in surprise. He laughs and sets you down, not even letting you stand up fully before he has you back in his arms and is kissing you with everything he has.

“I love you Bucky” You whisper against his lips.

“I love you more than anything Y/n”

****

“Are you sure baby? We don’t have too, we can wait for as long as you want.” Bucky asked you as you both laid there on his bed. It had been a couple of months since the night you confessed your feelings for one another, and you had been closer than ever. You were finally going to be together for the first time, and he had been so sweet and gentle, never letting you rush into it. He wanted to be absolutely certain you wanted this and wouldn’t regret it. It was sweet but you wanted him now, you’d had so many dreams about the different ways he would fuck you long before you even kissed. You were more than ready and a little desperate for it.

“Bucky, I’ve been in love with you for years. I’ve always dreamt it would be you so trust me when I say I’m sure and I want this now. Please Bucky, I want you to be the first one inside me.”

“Fuck, ok kitten on the bed” You immediately got on the bed on your back and he crawled in between your legs and settled with his head right above your core.

“You… you don’t have to do that” You say a bit shy as he started to slide your shorts and panties down your legs and tossing it on the floor.

“Doll, I’ve been dreaming about tasting you for years, there’s no way I’m missing out on it.” He said right before he pressed his tongue to your clit and gave a tiny flick.

“Fuck, Bucky” you say as you twitch against his face, he smirks at your reaction and starts long stripes against your pussy.

You both moan as he begins to get more into it, showing you exactly how much he has always wanted this by inserting a metal finger inside you. You grasp onto his hair and pull at the sensation of the cold metal inside your heat. He can’t help but let out a breathy groan at having his hair pulled. Hearing him make that sound caused you to clench around him.

“Please” you beg needing more. He knows what you want and begins to suck on your clit as he inserts a second finger inside you.

“Oh my god!”

“You like that kitten”

“Fuck baby, I’m so close” You moan out, moving your hips to meet his fingers.

“You going to cum baby?” He asks as he begins to quicken his pace and slide his fingers faster inside you. “Cum for me, kitten, I want you to drench my fingers”

“Bucky!” You moan loudly as you cum. He works you through it, moving slower and slower until he stops and gives a small kiss to your clit, making you jump at the oversensitivity. He chuckles and starts kissing up your stomach over your boobs and up your neck until he reaches your face. Making you giggle as he presses his lips to your cheeks, chin, nose, forehead and finally they settle on your lips.

You tasted yourself on him for the first time and it made you clench around nothing in excitement. Moving your hand down his body to his pants to return the favour, but his hands reach out to stop you.

“No kitten, this is all about you, I want this to be amazing for you”

“But I want to make you feel good too” you whine, disappointed you didn’t get to taste him like you always wanted to.

“Next time I promise” He said kissing your pout away until you eventually wrapped your hands in his hair and kissed him back. Bucky kept kissing you for a few minutes before moving his metal hand to your lower lips, circling your clit. You shiver into him and he adds a finger inside you. Moving for a few strokes before adding another finger and picking up the pace.

Digging your hands into his hair, you are too distracted to keep kissing him, so your lips graze one another instead. He was watching you closely, reading your body and knowing when to add a third finger, really opening you up for him.

“Bucky, please” you needed him inside now.

“Give me one more kitten, just one more” he said as you brought your hips up into his fingers, chasing your pleasure. Bucky smiled and picked up the pace and adding his thumb to rub at your clit.

“Fuck” you say clenching down on his fingers and cumming around them.

“Good girl” he soothed and kissed your lips before leaning over to reach into his drawer for lube. He slathered a bunch on his dick and gave himself a few strokes with your wetness still on his fingers before rubbing it against your lower lips. Pausing and looking at you, you knew he was checking in one last time if you were ok to keep going.

“Please James” You begged, causing Bucky to swear at the sound of his name on your lips and the look of you arching your body into his hands, needing him inside you so desperately. He groaned and pushed himself inside you. Moaning at the feeling of his length finally being all the way inside you.

“Are you ok?” He asked fully inside you and leaning over you resting on his elbows, waiting for your approval for him to start moving.

“Yeah, I think so. Like I’ve said I’ve had toys inside me before. Just never a real one” Bucky growled, letting you know there would be no more toys in your future.

“You’re bigger than my toys” you say adjusting to the feeling. He smirks and you roll your eyes, that ego.

“You can move” You tell him as he takes your legs and wraps them around his waist. He began moving his hips slowly so you could become accustomed to the feeling. It felt weird but it didn’t hurt, still needed a moment to get used to him inside you.

You never thought you’d be under him in the way you always fantasized about. He was watching you the whole time, watching all your movements, as you trembled beneath him. Leaning down he rests his head against your neck, starting to pick up his pace. The angle was hitting inside you so well.

“Bucky!” you moan, never having felt such pleasure. He reached his arms up along your arms until he was lacing his fingers with yours and kept moving into you. Bringing his face out of your neck, he stared into your eyes and you couldn’t look away. It was the most intimate thing you had ever done, and you were so glad it was Bucky you were sharing it with. You couldn’t imagine this with a stranger.

“James, please” you beg, you were on the edge, you keep feel yourself and you were close. You needed him to make you reach your peak.

“Cum for me kitten” he whispered as he rubbed your clit, making you scream as you came around him. It was the most intense orgasm you had ever had. He was moving into you slowly letting you come down from your high.

“Such a good girl” Bucky told you giving your nose a quick peck. You smiled and tightened your legs around him, moving your hands around his neck and clenching your pussy around him. He groaned taking that as an okay to go quicker inside you and started moving but kept his pace the same and just looked in your eyes his forehead coming to rest against yours. You could see those gorgeous eyes so clear, god he was beautiful.

“I love you, Y/n” he whispered, not wanting to break the silence of the moment.

“I love you Bucky” you whisper back, tears welling in both your eyes. He moved a little faster but never stopped staring into your eyes. A few more strokes and he reached his end inside you, groaning out your name.

You held him as he calmed down, he made sure to support his weight the whole time, never being more than a comfortable feeling against yours. After a few moments, he rolled over to the side and pulled you against him.

“Wow. Bucky Barnes cuddling, who would’ve thought” you tease.

“Anything for my best girl” he said pulling you as close as you could get. You smiled and snuggled in closer to him, before closing your eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
